


Falling Like The Stars

by writingsbydestiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Without Knowing), Album: Icarus Falls (Zayn Malik), Angel Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Not a Death Eater, Falling In Love, Gen, Harry Potter as Death, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Inspired by The Fall of Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mystery, POV Draco Malfoy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Songfic, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbydestiny/pseuds/writingsbydestiny
Summary: Are we dancing after death, you and I?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Falling Like The Stars

A hoarse shout of a curse followed by a flash of green light fills Draco's vision momentarily, his ears ringing of what sounded like hell breaking loose from the skies above. 

Draco feels fire on his back – not just the feeling of burning, but actual, scorching hot flames emerging from nothingness and enveloping the feathers of his once iridescent wings, now as dark as moondust. 

And suddenly, Draco's falling. For a moment, he feels like Icarus who flew too close to the sun. The pain on his back turning into a dull ache as his vision clouds — he wonders if this is what  _ Death _ feels like, if he were to experience it.

He feels the weight of the wind carrying him down to what he presumes as literal hell for he could hear the anguished cries of lost souls from a distance.

Draco expected the unpleasant sounds of screams to last  _forever_ , if such thing even existed. However, after a few moments, the voices stopped. They had stopped so abruptly it almost feels too close to a sword slashing through someone's throat, silencing them of their freedom. 

It was silent. The kind of silent that made even the disbelievers wonder if it was what heaven sounds like: calm, comforting, and  _ too good to be true.  _

For a moment, Draco thinks he'd stopped falling. But as he opens his silver eyes and meets emerald ones, he wonders if he would ever stop  _ falling _ at all. 

_ " Live _ _,"_ The creature whose golden skin gleamed in the sun drawls, _"_ _ I am coming. "  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
